A Kiss Under the Rain
by aishteru
Summary: war over... HD slash & rain falls and fate intervenes leaving both boys together in a romantic situation... will they confess? or better yet, will they kiss?
1. talk with draco

Disclaimer: the very sexy Harry and Draco and everyone else belongs to the great J.K. Rowling… not mine at all

Author's note: this is my very first attempt at fan fiction... Please be gentle and please review D

A Kiss under the Rain

Chapter one

Talk with Draco

The colors of green and silver are very vibrant in the common room. Of course, this belongs to the sly Slytherins. The warm and cozy feeling of the fire sure is a nice thing since the dungeons are cold and it's raining outside. However, it is unusual to find the common room empty on such a cold afternoon.

"Where is everyone? Why is this place so empty?" cried out Pansy.

A very annoyed look covered Draco's face. The same can be seen on Blaise's. The three of them were spending their usual time together.

"Everyone is probably doing homework in the library, Pansy. Professor Snape was pretty bitchy today, giving every class essays," was the reply from Draco.

"I cannot help but wonder what has gotten into him. He never takes points off our house but he surely enjoyed doing it today!" wailed Pansy.

"Potter must have gotten on his nerves somehow… again!" shouted Draco. Blaise snorted.

This made Draco frustrated. Blaise seemed to know everything. Like that Granger girl. 'Figures why they are together' thought Draco.

The bickering among the Slytherins and Gryffindors has stopped. Well, some of it. This is because the war is finally over. Yes, Lord Voldemort is dead. And Death Eaters were captured. Draco and his friends no longer need to act like they are arse faced gits. The tension in the Hogwarts houses calmed down. However, rivalry is another thing. It never vanished or disappeared.

In a short lapse of time, two people found love. The people mentioned before are Hermione and Blaise. They have been friends for a long time in secret. And their relationship grew. They are now one of the happiest couple in Hogwarts.

"Well, since I have no one to gossip with here, I'm gonna go up to my room now. See you guys later." Pansy walked to the stairs and went up to her dorm.

Draco let out a breath he never thought he was keeping. Blaise really knew a lot. He was his best friend after all. 'But I think he knows too much' thought Draco.

"You wanna tell me what's on you mind there Drakkie-poo" said Blaise seductively, it made Draco flinch.

Draco just had to let it out. Right here. Right now. He walked over to the window and said, "Why do you know so much Zabini. I never told you anything but your eyes tell me that you know everything," that was all he could say since he saw someone outside in the rain and he just froze.

He did not quite hear Blaise's response. He was too stunned with the person he saw walking under the rain. All he was able to hear was 'best friend… love… long time… crush… I won't tell anyone don't worry.' That too was enough to assure him that his secret was safe.

People might not notice at all, but Draco has feelings for a certain black-haired, world-saving, handsome and sexy Gryffindor. Oh yes, he, Draco Malfoy, was in love with Harry Bloody Potter. It is very unbelievable. At least that is what he thinks.

"Draco, why don't you do something about this? Its not that I am forcing you, but I think it would be best if you knew how he felt in return." Blaise said seriously.

But the seriousness faded when he saw his best friend's face all red. He started to giggle but later turned into fits of laughter.

"WHAT!" was what Draco could mutter, confused by the other's actions.

"You should look at yourself in the mirrow… _snort snort…_ you look so funny blushing like that… HAHAHAHAhahaHAHAHaHaHAhaHA"

Draco could not hold it anymore. He really wanted to hex Blaise at the moment. But then, a thought rushed through his mind. 'Oh yes! That is definitely better!' thought Draco

Blaise saw the Ice Prince's eyes shine. But as soon as it shone, it disappeared too. The next thing he know, he was on the ground with Draco atop of him.

"HA! Got yah!" Draco said, then he started tickling Blaise like crazy. They both started to laugh. They laughed till they were out of breath.

After a moment of silence passed, Blaise said, "Well, I'm off then. I have to meet my girlfriend _wink_. Better get your boyfriend too _another wink_." And he left.

Draco sat there thinking. 'Maybe Blaise is right. I have to do something about this. It may not start as I want it to but a start is still a good thing.'

With great determination, Draco grabbed his umbrella and rushed outside to where he last saw the one he loved. Thought of why or how he was doing this disappeared from his mind. All he thought of at the moment is doing something about his romance problem.

But what he did not know is what the other boy thought. Like they say, 'What you don't know may not hurt you."

Meanwhile, Blaise and Hermione met at the great hall. Both has smirks on their faces. Both thought and said the same thing. "This is going to be an interesting night."

This is the end of the first chapter… this wont be a long story I guess… since this is my first one after all…so what do you guys think? Should I continue writing? Or should I stop? Am I doing ok?

Next chapter: why is Harry in the rain? Is this something Blaise and Hermione planned?

That is if you want more… Please R&R


	2. one rainy day

Disclaimer: the very sexy Harry and Draco and everyone else belong to the great J.K. Rowling… not mine at all (

Warning: This fic contains slash. This means m/m relationship so if you don't like it, don't read… I also warn you that this is my first fic ever written and this is my first slash too… it might not be good but please bear with me. I will appreciate it if you give me tips and stuff to improve my writing.

p.s. please no flames… it will just break my poor lil' ol heart ( but your negative comments are welcome. Of course encouragement and stuff are always appreciated!

PLEASE R&R

'These are thoughts'

Well… here it goes…

A Kiss under the Rain

Chapter 2

One Rainy Day

The Gryffindor common room was fairly noisy considering that almost everyone had potions homework courtesy of a certain greasy-haired professor.

For the first time in his life, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, has finished his potions essay early. Oh yes, he FINISHED his work, EARLY, with the help of Hermione Granger of course.

'I am completely thankful that Hermione is my best friend' thought Harry.

He was sitting in his favorite couch in the common room, the one near the fire place. He always sat there especially when he was deep in thought. His friends noticed this though, especially the very observance Hermione. Harry knew this too.

Just then, said best friend walked into the common room and sat opposite to Harry. She greeted him with a smile on her face.

After a moment of silence, Harry finally said, "You're not helping Ron with his essay, nor having fun with Blaise, as I can see."

"Nah," replied Hermione, "Ronald can do it well all by himself. And as for Blaise, he's in the Slytherin common room. He's probably resting."

After a while of just talking about simply anything, it started to rain.

Harry cannot help but sigh. He loved the rain ever since childhood. And due to a certain memory, he has grown to love it even more.

When it rain, angels come down from the heavens to bless certain lucky persons. Harry believed this saying since childhood. He believed in angels and their great power.

Cupid is the angel of love. He comes down from the heavens and brings love to people. He shoots them with his arrow and captures their heart.

Harry's thoughts began to wonder. This is what rain did to him. It makes him reflect and think. It helps him let out his feelings. His mind was concentrated on one memory.

The day the angel cupid brought him love….

Flashback…..

It was raining on that same day. Harry needed to do something to relieve his thoughts. His mind kept on thinking about different things. He needed to talk a walk.

Under the rain…

He loved being under the rain. He did not care if he got sick, as long as he was able to enjoy being under the rain. He always got a scolding from Hermione but she soon stopped when she realized that Harry really loved the rain and he needed his time alone.

Harry let his feet take him. He did not care because his mind was full of thoughts on a certain blonde Slytherin. He just kept thinking about how much the blonde has changed ever since the war was over. The cold mask disappeared and the true Draco Malfoy began to show.

When he snapped out of his daze, he found himself in the Quidditch fields. He usually wondered near the lake when he walked under the rain. However, today, his feet decided to take him here.

He walked nearer to the pitch when he noticed that someone was flying. He was curious of course.

'He's a great flyer. But that style, where have I seen that before?' was all Harry thought.

His curiosity caused him to go even nearer. He felt like something was pushing him to go near. It was like a force of a magnet. Pulling you closer and closer and you cannot pull away.

However, as he got nearer, he realized that he knew who was flying.

'Oh no, it can't be him. Its just can't be' Harry kept on thinking.

Fate loves to toy with our lives. And fate has toyed with Harry for a long time. It probably did not want to stop yet.

And so, the person flying was the person feared he would be…

Draco Malfoy.

His heartbeat went up so fast that his chest was heaving.

'Why oh why did it have to be him.' Harry thought while shaking his head.

Indeed fate has not yet stopped playing with him.

Draco saw Harry from above and decided to say hello.

Draco landed near Harry and walked near him till they were only a few inches away from each other. Draco of course was fighting with his urge to go shag the boy senseless right then and there.

Harry thought, 'Ohmygodohmygodmohmygoohmygod…'

Draco smiled whole-heartedly at him and said, "It's nice to have fun under the rain. Just be careful not to get sick Harry. You wouldn't want everyone to worry."

He ran his hands through Harry's ruffled hair and slowly walked away.

Harry was flabbergasted at what just happened. After processing what had just happened, he blushed crimson and sprinted to his dorm room.

He took a shower and got dressed. Then he found Hermione in the common room. He had to tell someone how he felt. He wanted the burden to lessen and talking will do that.

He decided that Hermione would be the person to talk to. He sat beside her and she smiled at him.

"uhm… 'mione, can I tell you something?" asked Harry very nervously.

"Of course Harry, you know you can tell me anything anytime," replied Hermione with a worried smile on her face.

Harry then started telling her of how he has feelings for Draco Malfoy. He just kept on blabbing and talking until he ran out of breath and finished what he wanted to say.

Hermione needed time to process what she has just heard. After everything became clear, she grinned at Harry. Harry wasn't looking at his best friend since he found the floor very interesting to look at.

Hermione decided that she needed to say something to help her best friend feel better.

"Harry, that is completely normal. People fall in love. You cannot help it once your heart falls for someone," explained Hermione.

"But this is Draco. And… I don't know… it's just… I know that we're both bisexual but he hates me," interrupted Harry.

"He does not hate you Harry. Everyone knows that. Those past years, he was just forced to act like that. And I think he likes you. And I mean like LIKE," finished Hermione.

She grinned at Harry and Harry smiled back. Talking definitely worked.

End flashback

Harry sighed after thinking of that old memory. He still harbored the same feelings for Draco. And he still did not know how Draco felt. However, there had been times when they would blank out on everybody. There had also been times when Draco would smile at him and say hi. It made his heart melt.

Harry suddenly got up. 'I need time to think. I guess I'll take another walk outside under the rain.'

Hermione was surprised at Harry's sudden action. But she understood. Harry needed time to think again. Rain sure had some sort of influence on his feelings.

She grinned. 'This is good. The plan will be a success."

Moments later, she met up with Blaise Zabini. Both had smirks on their faces telling each other that their plan had indeed worked.

"Tonight will be a very interesting night indeed!" they said in unison.

There you go people! The next chapter! D I finally updated! YEY! does a victory dance

I really hope you liked it… I worked really hard on this one. I also hope that it will be a little longer. However, since this is my first fic, I have decided to make it a short 3 chapter one. Maybe 4 if I have tons of time.

Next chapter: the long awaited meeting under the rain. And the KISS of course…. Hopefully D I'll try and update next week. I will try my best hehe…. Busy busy at school. Tons and tons of homework but I'll cope with it D

But I am currently thinking of a new fic. It will still be H/D I guess. You'll just have to wait and find out D

Now if you please, you can press the wittle button there and leave me a review P


	3. Finally a kiss under the rain

I'm finally back… uh-oh… I'm really really sorry for not updating for like months! It was so busy at school… then came the major projects and exams… then I read over my fic to see if what I wrote so far fit… and it didn't! So I had to rewrite it over again. Then I had writer's block again… wah… don't point those deadly weapons at me… I'm sorry…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… no money at all sobs

Warning: this fic contains slash… meaning m/m relationships… don't like, don't read… do not flame me since I warned you… this is also my first fic so please be considerate…

Here goes…

* * *

**A Kiss under the Rain**

**Chapter 3**

Draco grabbed his umbrella and rushed outside to look for the Boy-Who-Lived. He was not sure where to find him but fate would intervene and help him. He honestly had no idea what to do or say once they met. He did make moves on Harry to hint that he cared. And he cared a lot. Harry on the other hand, was too shy to return the contact. Then Draco just kept thinking that he might be rejected by Harry and that thought made him worry, a lot.

So now, he clears his mind of all those thoughts. They just won't help him solve this romance problem of his. He decided to let his feet take him to wherever his heart would lead him.

Meanwhile…

Raindrops continue to fall on the face of one Harry Potter. He was walking on the damp grounds of Hogwarts. He raised his face and looked up the beautiful sky. He wanted to go by the lake. The Quidditch grounds would just bring back more memories of a certain blonde and he already had a lot to think about at the moment.

He passed by the forbidden forest. Those tall dark trees still scared him sometimes. He went in a secret path he found on one of his journeys. A lot of branches and shrubs covered his path but he knew where he was going. He had to bend down to avoid the branches.

'Bloody branches, they always give me a hard time when I want to go to the lake!'

After getting past the branches, a path was revealed. The trees here became different. They were not the dark scary ones but the tall beautiful ones. The leaves were green and big. They cover the area but do not cover the path. Colorful and pretty flowers that are rarely seen grow beneath the trees.

Harry never knew why there was this kind of path in Hogwarts but it didn't matter since he liked it. It is like there is a certain magical aura that surrounds this certain part of the grounds that makes it inviting, alluring and beautiful. No body else knew of this place except for Harry. (At least that is what he thinks… **_wink_**) Even Hermione and Ron had no idea where Harry goes when he wants his alone time.

Harry reached the lake and took his seat under his tree. This tree was not as tall as the others and he once climbed it. He got a great view so this has been his tree ever since. He would always come here whenever he wanted to think or just to be alone. This is his place. Harry feels that this place calms him down helping him think and relax. And that is just what he needs right now.

* * *

From one of the tall castle's window, you could probably see one Slytherin blonde running on the grounds desperately looking for a certain wet-under-the-rain-raven-haired teenager.

Draco Malfoy was running and thinking at the same time. He had no idea what to tell Potter. He can't just say, "I LOVE YOU!" for Pete's sake. How would Potter respond to that? He might just laugh. Or worse, reject Draco. This scared Draco, but there is no backing out now. This feeling has been tormenting him for ages and he just wants it off his chest, well toned chest might I add.

Draco ran through the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He ditched his gel a long time ago and his hair fell down gracefully across his face. It was still perfectly blonde. And now, his hair is wet from the rain and sticking to his face. This would have troubled him if he wasn't looking for a certain brunette that he loved so much.

He stopped short in front of the path that Harry took. It was like his heart willed his feet to stop there. He did not know why he went through the tall trees; he did not know why he was walking this way. All he knew was that, he had to go through here and that he would see something he wanted on the other side.

'What the hell? Where am I going?' was what he thought. He then remembered something. 'I once saw Harry walking by this place, maybe… maybe…' and he just followed his heart.

* * *

It is still raining and the wind was blowing stronger. This made Harry's messy hair even more, well, messy. But he did not care. He thought about how he really felt about Draco and it seemed quite serious. Even though they weren't really friends, a certain attraction formed between them in the war. They even fought back to back to survive. Unbeknownst to both of them, they have developed feelings for each other. And now, Harry is debating with himself whether he should make a move and tell Draco or just wait for something to happen. And I really meant debating…

'I don't know if I should tell him…'

'_What do you mean you don't know! You have to go get this over with!'_

'But what if he still hates me?'

'_He cares for you even if he rarely shows it. He's just too shy. GO MAKE A MOVE!'_

'But I'm scared.'

'_The Great Harry Potter, scared? You defeated Voldemort for pete's sake, why can't you handle telling someone that you like him.'_

'Well, you do have a point. Maybe I will tell him.'

'_Finally!'_

'Wait, was I just talking to myself?' Harry thought.

Pause.

'I must be going loony…'

'_Hey! I heard that! After doing all of that convincing, this is all I get?'_

'Oh…I'm sorry. Thanks for the help.'

The raining was not as strong as it was a while ago. Harry still lay there still, under his tree thinking of what to say when he saw Draco. Now that he has decided to make a move, he has to think of what that move will be. It cannot be a random move since that might ruin his chances. His thought was right in saying that Draco did care. Draco did show it to him quite a few times. Remembering those times just made him blush.

Having arrived to the decision of arranging a meeting with Draco and telling him, Harry stood up and took the first step to his way back inside the castles when he stopped dead in his tracks when came face to face with one Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco had ventured into the path in front of him. He was greeted by the branches of tons of trees and tall grass underneath his feet. He had a bit of trouble getting through it since it was raining and the land was getting muddy. He wanted to find Harry sooner. He still did not know what to do though. What could Draco Malfoy do once he came face to face with Harry Potter? Just then, he remembered he had an umbrella.

'Umbrella! Damn… How stupid can I get? I had an umbrella and I forgot all about it! I could have used it to keep me from getting this wet.'

He was definitely SOAKING wet. His green shirt now sticks to him revealing his Quidditch toned upper body. One could just stare at it all day (**_stop staring!_**). After that description, one would wonder what his lower body would look like. (**_Just wait, I'll tell you, and if you're not satisfied, make up an image from your imagination! P_**) His pants were sticking to him like hell. He did not even wear tight pants for the day. His black pants now looked like leather. Well, it only adds to his sexiness.

Then an idea hit him. Hard on the head! And a big grin began to emerge on his face…

His idea got him so excited that he started running again. He ran and ran through the forest. Then he saw the beautiful view of the lake and stopped to admire it. It was just simply captivating. You can't seem to take your eyes off of it. And when he turned his head a little bit to the right, he could see the boy of his dreams resting underneath a small tree just beside the lake. Said boy was an even greater view than the lake.

Draco stood there for a while just staring at our "Boy Wonder" then he remembered what he came here for and walked (in a very fast way) to where Harry is. That's because he does not want Harry to leave before he got there.

The grin still played on his face as he review his 'plan' to get Harry Potter. It was perfect. He didn't even need a whole day or week to think of a plan. It just popped into his head once he remembered the umbrella. All that's left to do was reach Potter and put the plan into action.

Draco walked the remaining distance that was left before he came face to face with Harry. His heart was beating 3 times faster than usual and it was like it wanted to burst out of his chest. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He could finally tell Harry what he had been hiding since after the war. It had been a big burden and after his confession he could finally breathe free.

Only a few more feet were left before he was beside Harry. He was shaking a bit, well maybe a lot. He had never been this nervous in his entire life. This was even worse than what he felt when they battled the Death Eaters.

'Well, I didn't come here for nothing. I better get this over with.'

* * *

Inside Hogwarts, everything was so peaceful since everyone was busy with homework. Only a few people can be seen in the halls walking and chatting, and others are snogging. _coughBLAISEcoughHERMIONE. _However, a different thing was happening outside. Unbeknownst to all of our beloved students, Hogwarts' new cutest couple was about to be born.

Harry stopped dead on his tracks. He never expected to see the person in front of his right at this moment. The object of his affections, Draco Malfoy, stood in front of his holding an umbrella with a huge heart-melting smile on his face.

'Oh my god! What the hell is he doing here?' thought Harry as his eyes widened in shock. 'And that smile, oh my… I only saw that smile once.'

Of course, it was a smile Draco reserved for Harry and Harry only. Even his friends have never seen that smile before. It was a smile that showed his love.

Draco's face might be calm and smiling but inside he was very nervous. Harry was shocked, very shocked. And he did not think it was a plus for his plan.

'What if he just runs away? No, that will not happen. Harry is not rude so he won't run from you!' he tried to reassure himself.

There was a long moment of silence where both boys were thinking of what to say to the other. It was Draco who decided to break the silence.

"Hey, what are you doing out here in the rain? You're all wet."

"Oh! I was just uhm- thinking about…stuff." Harry managed to get out. He was starting to blush because of their close proximity.

"Oh, I see…"

More silence…

"Are you headed back? 'Coz I was just wondering if you wanted to stay with me and admire the view here." Draco tried to make Harry stay since he started fidgeting.

When Harry heard that, he suddenly became hopeful, hopeful that Draco might like him back.

"OH! No, I was not heading back. There really is a great view of the lake here. And, I would love to stay and accompany you," he said smiling his genuine smile at Draco. Draco's heart could not help but melt at that single smile.

"He can really drive me crazy sometimes, crazy in love…"

The two boys stood there with the huge green and silver umbrella protecting them from the rain. It was so peaceful. It was almost perfect. It was only missing one thing…

'This is it! It's now or never…' thought Draco.

Draco turned to Harry and got ready to move in for the kill. His stomach had butterflies in then and his hands were shaking. Harry noticed this since the umbrella started shaking too. Harry's heart pounded in his chest as Draco moved in closer. He had a great view of Draco's eyes at the moment. And all he could see true care and love. He started to blush an even greater red. He was flabbergasted. He did not expect Draco to do this.

Harry was too shy to move in at the moment. He wanted to make sure that Draco was sincere and since Draco started his move, why not let him finish. Draco stops short, his lips only millimeters away from Harry's. And since Harry was not pulling away, Draco thought, 'He might want this too," and just continued what he started. He put his other hand around Harry's waist and Harry thought that this really was for real.

Having waited for this for a long time, Harry decided to be bolder and just meet Draco's lips in a blissful kiss. This was certainly the time of their lives. Draco's lips were as soft and gentle as he imagined them to be. Draco could have died of pure happiness at the moment. They both wished the moment could last forever. The kissing started as sweet and innocent but as it lasted, emotions deepened and so did the kiss. Draco finally let go of the umbrella and brought his hand up to tug on Harry's semi-long hair. Harry being shy at first finally let himself go and embraced Draco bringing them both as close as possible.

Harry finally having all the courage moved his tongue to flicker at the slightly open mouth of Draco before sliding between the lips to gain access to closer contact. He was greatly relieved when responded enthusiastically.

Draco nibbled at Harry's bottom lip before slowly pulling away. They tilt their heads away form one another, gasping for air, clinging to each other. Nothing was said for a while, both boys wanting to memorize the event and cherish it forever.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced." Harry broke out. He was greeted with a warm smile from Draco Malfoy. They stood there leaning into each other while their foreheads touched. Everything seemed really perfect now. Nothing could ruin this moment for then.

Draco felt like he had to say something to finally convince Harry that he was beyond doubt serious about how he felt and that this would not be a one time fling. Harry was the kind of person who sincerely needed love. He was hurt a lot especially during the war and Draco would do anything, and I mean anything, to not let that happen again.

"Harry, I…" he stuttered. He was not sure how he wanted the words to come out. But once he saw the encouraging look on Harry's face that willed him to go on, he just let whatever came into his mind out of his mouth.

"Harry, first of all," he paused and looked at Harry. With a nod, he was assured that whatever he had to say, Harry would listen.

"First of all, I would love to thank you for the chance that you gave my friends and I during the war. Without your help, we would have been dead now. And you gave us the chance to show everyone our true selves. After fighting together, I realized how lonely you got and that I would love to give anything just to bring the smile back on your face. Those lovely emerald eyes of yours lost their color and I am just extremely happy that you got their color back. I just, FELL… real hard. I truly love you with all my heart. I really can't explain much but isn't that how feelings really work?"

Harry was shocked. He never thought Draco would explain how and why he kissed Harry. He was not expecting that at all. Then a thought came over him, he might as well tell Draco what he had to right now.

"I, I'm just astounded. I never expected this to happen all in one day. I… I don't know how to explain this too but I just felt that I had to give you guys a chance. There was something behind my head that kept nagging me to let you express the real you." Harry was starting to blush again. "So I gave into it and boy was I glad I did that. Fighting back to back with you also helped me get to know you a bit better. And your kindness also surprised me. I saw you smile a genuine smile for the first time after the war and I too fell hard."

They just sat there, under their tree beside each other, giving the other all of their love. They did not need words for nothing more needed to be said. They fit together perfectly well.

They both looked up into each others eyes and saw the sincerity they held. Their emotions were expressed in their eyes and they understood each other. They share one more loving kiss and break apart slowly.

"I love you, I truly do. I mean it no matter how many times I say it," Draco said as he caressed Harry's cheek.

"I love you too and I always will."

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are perfect for each other and today was the perfect day for a perfect romantic moment to confess to each other and kiss the perfect kiss.

* * *

_**Finally done! Yea! I'm really sorry for the really really late update. I just kept having writer's block and tons of school work. Now that exams are finally over and it's my vacation time, I could probably work on my writing and get better at it…**_

_**A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS THAT ENCOURAGED ME. I AM REALLY NEW AT THIS AND I KNOW MY WRITING IS NOT GOOD. I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE IT BETTER. I AM NOT A VERY DESCRIPTIVE PERSON AND THAT'S WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON. IF YOU HAVE ANY FURTHER ADVISE, PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I WOULD GLADLY LISTEN. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**There will probably a little epilogue laterr on… once I finish writing it… (I haven't even started… don't hit me! raises white flag and surrenders)**_


End file.
